Always
by anastasia parkinson
Summary: this is my first fanfic its a dramione and this is how they have always been inlove and never told oneanother till one stormy night. hope you enjoy R


Always

**A/N: Hey, well this is my first fanfic it's a one-shot!!! And I hope u like it so R & R and tell me what you think. It's a ****Dramione so that's all I think.**

**Warning: there is some mild swearing. **

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

She was sitting alone in her room. She didn't want to go out side because she didn't want to see him. He was most probably there starring into the fire as usual thinking about what he did.

**FLASHBACK **

He was walking in the common room that they shared (because they were head boy and girl so they had same common room and bathroom). He walk straight up to her and said "your such a bitch I can't believe you embarrassed me like that". His face was red with anger. "Well Malfoy it's not my fault you deserved it you walked in on me in the shower this morning and refused to leave till I kissed you "she spat with a smug look on her face.

"Well Granger I over heard from potty and the weasel that you were the best kisser in the entire Gryffindok house, I was just comparing you to the Slytherin girls" he said in a matter-o-fact tone. "Oh you prat, you ferret you total little FUCK.

And with that she stood up and SLAP she slapped Draco straight across the cheek, and slapped the smirk straight off his face. He raised his hand to were she just bitch slapped his cheek

. Did she just do the did she just slap me what the hell have I done now that's the second time this week and the first time was just because I she looked like a bush headed beaver good I guess I didn't get her good side today damm my cheek hurts. (A/N this is Draco's thoughts).

"Damm women that really hurt what the fuck was the for shit it hurts "he said with a tint of hurt in his voice. "I-I-I'm s-sor-sorry I-I didn't I m-mean well y-you s-se-see "she couldn't say anything she was totally lost for words she was just so pissed off how dare he say something like that to her she was noting like the slytherin girls, she wanted to say sorry she really didn't mean to hurt him just worn him, but, he did deserver it kinda didn't he.

" I'm going to get you back for that you little know-it-all bint "he said with only a little bit of seriousness in his voice he didn't really mean it but he was going to get he back but not hurt her. "well I was going to say sorry and that I didn't really mean it, but now I think you deserver another one you cant just threaten me like that you bloody stupid bouncing ferret".

Oh my god I hate him sometimes I was going to say sorry and kinda mean it but now now I think I should really just do it again now Hermione just walk away and leave it before you hex him into next year.

Now he start walking towards her with knocked her out of her train of thought he keep walking and every step he made she made one back until "_uffo" _she fell over on the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and her waste with the other. He pulled her up towards him till her body was so closes to his that she could hear his heart beat and since he was about 5 inches taller that wasn't very hard. He backed her up to the closest walk still gazing in her chocolate brown eyes and she was lost in his grey/blue eyes. Then suddenly he kissed her hard and passionately. She was so surprised she gasped agents his mouth and had to pull away for air and lest then seconds let just as she caught her breath his lips came crashing back down on hers. He licked and nipped at her bottom lip as to ask for entree but she refused. He pulled away and looked at her the type of look she thought was a 'what the hell' next thing he knew he was on his ass on the floor and all he heard was her bedroom door slam shut with a rather big bang.

What the hell was that did I scare her away or something why didn't she just say stop why the hell did she push me I wasn't expecting that and now my ass hurts bad ill have to massage it late I swear if she's bruised my perfect ass I'll bruise hers ok maybe not but that really hurt. Should I go up and she if she's ok no ill have so coffee first then ill go up that's if she doesn't come down before then. Hey look its starting to rain maybe there'll be a thunderstorm I love thunderstorms anyway COFFEE.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

So you see had embarrassed him by kissing him on the cheek in front of the whole great hall at lunch and called him hunny. This made everyone gasp and made Pansy Parkinson go livid with anger and made Blaise Zambini laugh his head off. As for Harry, Ron and Ginny they where totally shocked and every mouth in the great hall hit the floor.

She explained to Harry, Ron and Ginny later on why she did it and Harry and Ron where mad the he mad her kiss him and Ginny was excited and squealing like a two year old but hey that's friends for you.

So know here she was sitting on her bed thinking of the kiss both of them but manly the second one.

The she heard something 'knock knock knock' "who is it?" she said know exactly who it was.

"Its me can I come in please?". She ran to the door and poked her head out and the put her hand to his forehead and said "oh my god Draco are you ok?" they way she said it, it was dripping with sarcasm.

Hey wait did I just call him Draco I didn't mean for that to happen oh well got caught up in the moment.

Hey wait a second did she just call me Draco??? No I must of heard he wrong or maybe it's the fact she's being sarcastic.

"Very funny Granger can I come in?" he asked getting impatient. "yes, fine, I guess so!". She let him in the closed the door and went to her bed and sat down and motioned towards the chair right next to the bed, and he sat down.

"So what do you want Malfoy?" she asked. "I just wanted to say that you one are one of the best kissers in school!" he said seriously and slightly blushing. Hermione's mouth hit the floor and her cheeks turn scarlet.

"Wh-what did you j-just s-s-say?" she asked in disbelief. "You heard me Granger I'm not going to say it again" he said getting slightly annoyed. And with that he got up went to the door but before he left said "if you want to talk you know where I am" and the he left.

Oh my good what was that? Did he just say that? Should I go say something? Oh no was that thunder I just heard oh shit it was there's lighting and the rains coming down a lot heaver now oh no I hate thunder storms the scare me they remind me of the night my grandma died. Maybe he'll be in his room and I can go down stairs and try to calm down and have some hot chocolate.

Hermione sat up on her bed but fell straight off it when another load clap of thunder can and scared the shit out of her she let out a small whimper and got up went to her door and down stairs to the common room and hoped Draco was in his room. And surprise surprise Draco wasn't in his room he was sitting on the black sofa writing in what looked like a diary and drinking coffee.

"Oh hi what are you doing down here?" he asked generally curious. "Oh, well I don't like thunder storms they remind me of the night my grandma died so the kinda scare me and make me sad so I thought I would come down here and have some hot chocolate and try ignore the storm with will be hard since its very load and very bight "she said getting kind of sad as she remembered her grandma again."Oh ok then well would you like me to leave?". "No, no please stay maybe you could help keep my mind occupied" she said wondering what he could do to help. "Um, well ok then".

Hermione sat down and conjured up a cup of hot chocolate and some marshmallows. And the suddenly **BANG **and big load bang of thunder and a very bight struck of lighting came and Hermione screamed and dove under the table sobbing. Draco she all of this happen and thought it was kind of funny yet he was concerned. So he went over to Hermione who was still under the table rolled in a ball and sobbing.

"Are you ok Hermione?" he said knelling down next to her. "no, I told you I hate thunder storms and usually when the happen I either have Harry, Ron and or Ginny next to me and we talk and then I go to sleep with Ginny or I'm fast asleep and sleep right through them" she said still sobbing.

Draco stood up and held out his hand and said "well come over here and we can snuggle up on the sofa and talk ok?". Hermione was too scared to object , so she took his hand and got up, he lead her to the sofa and they sat the for about 4 hours talking about anything and everything and every now and then Hermione would let out a load whimper when really load thunder hit or really bright lighting.

They can to the conclusion that they liked each other, that there blood was the same and no different then anyone else's and that they were calling a truce and were becoming friends. At 2 am Hermione woke up and realized that she had fallen asleep not only in the common room but on top of Draco.

She looked up at Draco who was watching her "hi, have a nice sleep?" he said chuckling "hi to you to yes I did thanks um, Draco, what time is it?" she asked "2 am, why?" he answered "em how long have I been asleep?" she asked "about an hour !", "oh ok has the storm stopped yet", "sorry Hermione it hasn't stopped yet", "oh ok well erm I was wondering Draco could I erm sleep with you tonight please". "Well erm yes I guess you could". "Ok Thank You Draco I'll just go get changed". "Ok well come to my room when your ready".

And with that they got up Hermione went to her room and got changed to her black and red pajamas and brushed her hair and her teeth then went to Draco's room.

Draco went to his room and had a quick shower and then changed into and old t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. He heard a knock on his door and opened it Hermione walked in and they both got into bed and Draco put his arm around Hermione's waste and Hermione put her head on Draco's chest.

When Draco thought Hermione was asleep he kissed her head and said "I love you, Hermione"

Well Draco thought she was asleep till she said "I've always loved you, Draco".

Secretly unbeknownst to each other they have been in love with each other since the first day they meet.


End file.
